


Fear of Losing You

by MorisStories



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Post Season 4, Smut, Voltron, allura mention, angry lance, keith tries to sacrifice himself, klance, lance freaks out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorisStories/pseuds/MorisStories
Summary: Keith tries to sacrifice himself for the team and Lance isn't having it.





	Fear of Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this got finished way faster than my Sidlink fic! I suppose I wanted to get it out before Season 5 dropped (the trailer of which I have watched 5+ times, hur hur). This is just a one-shot so I am hoping on writing other pairings as well. Enjoy!!

They would never tell the rest of the team. This was strictly between them. Just an agreement to blow off steam, release some tension. Unfortunately, it may have become more for the Red Paladin. When Keith left for the Blade of Marmora he dreaded the emptiness of his bed, small as it is, and began to miss their bickering. His snide, sometimes flirtatious, remarks were frequently ignored by the rest of the Paladins - that was no fun. Lance hated to admit it but he missed that mullet.

And then that day came. Voltron, the rebels, and the Blade fought hard against the Galra fleet before them and it felt like they were getting nowhere. The defenses on that cruiser were too strong and they were on the brink of defeat - until Keith decided to plunge head first into the cruiser’s shields.

“KEITH!”

They collectively held their breath as they watched their friend’s attempt at self sacrifice. No one expected the Galra Prince to shoot through the cruiser like a knife through butter. Keith was safe but Lance still felt a hollow pit in his gut and tears pricked at his eyes. Dammit. They made their way back to the Castle-ship to discuss the details of the battle and what to do about Lotor. As much as the Red Paladin wanted to latch onto Keith as soon as he saw him, he held himself back and fiddled with his armor. It felt like quintants when Allura finally released them and Lance bolted out of the room with Keith’s arm in his grip.

“L-Lance..!” Keith gasped, “What the quiznack, Lance, what are you doing?”

He kept his mouth shut and felt his heart pound, threatening to burst through his chest. He pulled the Blade into his room where he finally let him go and blurted out, “You scared me!” Keith looked surprised and furrowed his brow as Lance continued, “I thought you were going to die, Keith. I have never felt so damn frightened to lose someone.”

“It was for the g-”

“Good of the team?!” The Red Paladin shouted, “Is that what you were going to say?” He asked angrily. “You ARE part of the team! How could you think sacrificing yourself was a good idea?”

“We would have lost if Lotor hadn’t shot down that cruiser! What if he hadn’t been there? There would be no more Vol-”

“I love you.”

Keith stopped. Lance’s eyes shimmered with unshed tears, his face flushed as he closed the distance between them and kissed the raven-haired man in front of him. He pressed their bodies together as his arms wrapped around Keith’s waist. Startled at first, Keith placed his hands on the Paladin’s chest, then moved them to cup his face and kiss back. It started sweet, a gentle sliding of soft lips, before it deepened into tongues pressed together and heavy breaths shared in the too-small space between them. Keith couldn’t get Lance’s Paladin armor off fast enough. The bulky pieces clattered to the floor as he was left in only his bodysuit. The Blade broke their kiss to press his lips against the caramel skin on Lance’s neck as he unzipped the black bodysuit. Lance shivered slightly and brushed his hands through black locks, curling his fingers in the silky strands as Keith pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to his chest. 

Lance whimpered when he felt a slick hot tongue swipe against his left nipple, fingers tweaking the right. Even though they had done this numerous times, it felt different. New, almost. Maybe it was his confession, maybe it was the fact that Keith could have died. He felt the Blade finish his ministrations and move down to mouth at his still-clothed cock. His breath hitched, “Keith..”

“Mmm.” Keith purred and licked at the wet material, sucking on the head. He pulled back when he felt Lance’s hips jerk toward his mouth, “Say it again.” he said.

“Wh-what?” The Paladin’s eyes were lidded and dark as his hands tightened in Keith’s hair.

The Blade stood and pulled Lance into a deep kiss, “Tell me you love me, Lance.” He whispered against his lips.

Hi arms wrapped around Keith’s shoulders, panting into his mouth, “I love you.” He pecked at Keith’s mouth softly, “I love you, Keith, I love you.” The phrase was lost as the Blade yanked his Paladin to the bed, tossing him into the mattress. Lance looked wrecked already, hair tousled, flushed from his chest to his ears, and Keith loved it. He pulled off his own suit and ran a hand through his hair. The sight made Lance shiver and moan.

Keith was on him in a moment, sliding their mouths together roughly and pulling the rest of his bodysuit off. He groaned at the sight of Lance’s aching member and he ground his hips down into his partner’s. Lance gasped and arched his back, “Need.. Keith, please, st-stop teasing..” he whined.

“Patience yields focus.” He said in a gravelly tone, nipping and kissing on Lance’s neck as his hand dipped between caramel thighs. His fingers circled the puckered entrance and pushed gently before he reached over to grab the lube from the nightstand. He sat up and slicked his fingers with the lube, admiring the blossomed marks on Lance’s neck and chest. “God, you’re sexy.”

Lance blushed heavily and pushed his face into the pillow underneath his head, “Keith, please..” he whimpered. Keith chuckled and pressed a finger into him, wiggling passed the tight ring of muscle, and pressed into his walls. Lance keened and arched his back, begging for more. A second finger slipped in with the first as teeth marked his chest and stomach. He knew Keith was getting impatient when he leaned up and kissed him roughly, pushing his tongue into his mouth and pressing on his prostate. He cried out and gripped onto the sheets, legs shaking. He threw his arms around Keith’s shoulders and clawed scratches into his back, “I’m gonna cum..!”

“Not yet, you aren’t.” The Blade growled. He pulled out of the shaking Cuban and settled between his lengthy legs, slicking up his own straining cock, “Beg for it, Lance.” He sat forward and lined up with Lance’s fluttering hole, a smirk on his lips.

The Paladin wrapped his legs around Keith’s waist, “K-Keith, please,” he whined, pulling Keith down into a kiss, “Please, I need you inside me..”

He felt a growl rip through the Blade’s chest as he pushed the head of his cock into his entrance and gasped. His insides felt ablaze, heat licking low in his belly, as Keith pushed in further. Lance let out a whimper when Keith bottomed out. “Good boy.” He said and buried his face in the warm tan neck below him before sliding out and thrusting back in at a bruising pace. Lance arched his back and moaned out Keith’s name like a mantra, blabbering uselessly. Keith bit down onto his clavicle and adjusted his hips to press into Lance’s prostate. 

Lance howled and dug his nails into Keith’s pale skin, “Kee-eeiith!” his legs tightened around the Blade’s slim waist as the rough thrusts into his prostate pushed him over the edge. He came hard, painting his chest and stomach white, and Keith followed shortly after when he felt Lance squeeze around him.

Keith panted into Lance’s neck, both of them coming down from their high. He slid out after a moment and snuggled up to his partner with a contented hum. Silence passed between them before he mumbled, “I love you, too.”

“Y-you..!” Lance stuttered, heart racing as he sat up and looked at Keith, “You do?”

Even though he scowled slightly and looked down, he nodded and said, “Yeah. You annoy the hell out of me-” Lance smirked, "- but I sort of love it. I'm so used to pushing people away and then you came along. You never leave me alone. Thank you." The Blade grinned.

Fresh tears built up in the corner of the Paladin’s eyes and he threw himself onto Keith, kissing him. The two pulled away and smiled. To hell with keeping this a secret - They were going to tell everyone.


End file.
